


Old flames

by Jadelizard



Category: Degrassi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan is a actor, a very unknown actor. Miles is a business man, living a lavish life style. Years after they graduated from Degrassi and parted ways. Yet they still seem to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while. Now i finally have something written.

The back door to the theater flew opened illuminating the dark alleyway. A thin dark haired women spilling out from it proceeding to vomit on the wall opposite to door.

“I’m too nervous I can’t do this.” She cried grabbing the wall for support.

A tall man stepped from inside the doorway placing a hand on the women’s back.

“Of course you can. You've done it a hundred times before,” The man protested.

“No Tristan I can’t there are too many people. All their eyes will be on me there’s no way I can do this,” The women argued still holding the wall.

“Yes you can. You’re an insanely talented, ambitious person who was born to be on that stage. You. Can. Do. This,” Tristan emphasized each word. He grabbed her shoulders spinning her to face him, “Now go get cleaned up your on in ten.”

“Thank you,” The women said scampering back through the door.

Tristan shook his head watching the women walk away. The alleyway falling silent.

“I remember saying those exact words to a nervous 17 year old when he had the lead for our high school play," a familiar voice said causing Tristan to jump.

Tristan turned slowly to the source of the voice.

"Years later and you remember those words. I should feel flattered," the figure stated.

There stood the source of the voice just a silhouette caused by the street light. Smoking, what smelled like a joint.

"Miles?" Tristan asked the figure.

Before the figure had the time to answer a voice yelled out the door.

"Tristan! 5 minutes to show time, get back in here."

Tristan walked towards the source of the voice back into the building. Looking back at the figure unable to get the answer who it really was.


	2. Explinations

Tristan relished in the applause of the audience. A stunning performance coming to a close. Tristan though couldn’t stop thinking of the silhouette in the alley way. He scanned the audience trying to find if Miles was there. Trying to confirm the question eating him.

The clapping died down as they ran off stage. Tristan not finding the man he was looking so hard for.

“Tristan come on that performance was spot on you should be celebrating,” one of his cast members said.

“I’m just a bit hot, I’m going to step outside to cool off,” Tristan exclaimed already half way to the backdoor.

Tristan walked through the back door. Looking down the alleyway hoping to see the figure again. The alleyway was empty, the soft light from the door making it turn a soft yellow. Tristan sighed, his breath causing a cloud in front of him.

"Of course he isn't here," Tristan said to himself, "I must have just been imagining it."

"Ah the imagination likes to play tricks," Tristan whipped around facing the same figure as before still silhouetted by the street light. "But this time I'm actually here."

Tristan stood frozen in place staring at the figure.

“Wow almost 6 years and I don’t even get a hello,” the figure scoffed.

“Miles is it really you?” Tristan asked.

“What is my cockiness and sarcasm not what it used to be? Damn... Well, it really is me,” Miles confirmed. He looked different. He was slightly taller. His old combed back hair was messy but in a way that looked styled. Even with the jacket Tristan could tell Miles gained some muscle.

“What are you doing here?”

“Congratulating an old friend after a wonderful performance.” Miles said

"You know what I meant," Tristan said shaking his head.

Miles paused "I was in town heard you were performing. Figured I'd come and at least see the show. Find out what you've been doing since we last saw each other."

"I'm glad you came. Honest," Tristan Mumbled.

 Miles nodded. They stood in silence both unsure if what to say.

"It was a wonderful performance. You did great. You really are a great actor," Miles spoke.

"Thank you. We've been working hard," Tristan responded.

 "I can tell."

"Miles why now?" Tristan blurted out.

"Like I said I was in town and-" Miles started to answer.

"It's been six years Miles. I've done plenty of shows. Why now?" Tristan asked again.

Mile took a deep breath planning his words carefully. "I’m done with college now and I needed to find you. I regret the day I left you. I was young and stupid. Scared of hurting you. I didn't want to get drunk at college and end up doing something that messed everything up. I regret what I said that day. But I know that doesn't take the words back."

Miles paused waiting for Tristan to say something.

"I know it's far too late," Miles continued when Tristan stayed silent. "I just needed to say that."

Tristan still didn't say anything.

"I guess I'll go then," Miles said turning on his heels.

Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Miles wait," Tristan said grabbing Miles's arm. "You're unpredictable, reckless and think mostly if yourself. But I still did fall for you once. I knew what you were doing the day you left for college. Honestly... I've missed you."

Tristan let go of Miles arm finished with what he had to say.

"I've missed you too. I didn't just lose my boyfriend that day. I also lost one of my best friends." Miles said turning back around.

"That was so cheesy," Tristan teased.

"But it’s true. I have missed you. I thought I'd never see you again but now that I have. I don’t ever want to leave you again,"

Tristan smiled looking that the ground.

"If this was a rom-com this is where we'd kiss," 

“Too bad it’s not a rom-com then,” Miles teased. “You really want to kiss me though?”

“A little bit, yes.”

“Good,” Miles said taking a step toward leaning in for a kiss.

The back door flew open causing both men to turn.

The small girl from before popped her head out. Looking around before noticing Tristan and Miles.

“Tristan,” The women slurred. “Come back inside you’re missing a party.”

“I’ll be right there. Just give me a minute,” Tristan called back.

“Okay,” the women sang disappearing inside.

“I should be getting back,” Tristan said turning back to Miles.

“If you must,” Miles paused. “Only if you agree to meet again sometime.”

“Just tell me when and where.”

“Dinner, Sunday night at 6. I’ll pick you up,” Miles demanded.

“Sounds like a plan,” Tristan agreed.

“Good because by the looks of it you could use a good meal,” Miles said looking Tristan over.

“Starving artist’s don’t get five star meals every day,” Tristan laughed off Miles’s comment. “Wait you don’t have my address how are going to pick me up Sunday?”

“Text me it,” Miles said slipping a paper into Tristan’s hand.

“Okay,’ Tristan stated turning towards the door.

“Oh one more thing,” Miles said turning Tristan back around.

“Hmm?” Tristan hummed before Miles lent in planting a kiss on Tristan’s lips.

Once Tristan knew what was happening Miles’s lips left his.

“I’ll see you Sunday,” Miles smirked turning and walking down the alleyway.

Tristan watched him leave still in a daze. Tristan spun on his heals skipping over to the backdoor. He entered the noisy room his head buzzing, paper Miles gave him secure in his pocket planning on texting him later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, Kudo, all that good stuff. i like knowing you enjoy my work.


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what you'd expect with the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who thought this was dead. Cuz I sure did. But yet here we are.

Tristan paced in his studio apartment Sunday morning. His phone was in one hand Miles’s number in the other.

“You can do this,” Tristan told himself. Tristan started to punch in the number triple checking it was right before starting to type his message.

‘Hey Miles, its Tristan we still on for tonight?’

Tristan hit send before he talked himself out of it. Locking the phone and throwing it onto the nearby bed. Tristan continued to pace wringing his hands.

After a few moment the phone lit up. Tristan halted to a stop. Hesitantly picking up his phone unlocking it to read the message.

‘Of course Tris, I was beginning to wonder if you lost my number. So where am I picking you up?’

Tristan sighed slightly relieved as he typed his response.

‘5th street apartment complex app. 407. Obvi on 5th street.’

Tristan press send. He sat down on the bed playing nervously with his phone.

'I'll be there. Right at 6.' Miles sent back after a few minutes.'

'Can’t wait." Tristan sent back.

Tristan fell back on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling.

"This is insane," Tristan said to himself.

His phone buzzed from the spot next to the bed. Picking it up he saw it was another text from Miles.

'Remember to dress in something nice.'

Tristan shook his head ‘of course it’s going to be fancy.’

The day seemed to roll on forever. When 6 o’clock rolled around Tristan was checking himself out in the mirror for the sixth time in the past ten minutes. Hoping the purple stripes on his tie match his purple shirt enough. Also that his black slacks weren’t as worn out as he thought. Or that Miles wouldn’t notice his hair really needed to be re-dyed.

A knock on the door brought Tristan out of his thoughts. He quickly straightened himself up and walked to answer the door.

“Hello,” Miles said as Tristan opened the door.

“Hey,” Tristan said releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“You ready to go?” Miles asked.

Tristan nodded, “Yeah let’s go.”

Miles moved aside so Tristan could step in the hallway with him. Tristan locked his door then they were on their way. They stepped into the elevator not needing to talk much as there were others in the elevator with them. Tristan took this time to finally look Miles over. Miles had on all black, with a light blue tie, an expensive looking watch. Well everything looked expensive and new. His hair was short and slightly spiked in the front. The elevator opened and Tristan followed Miles out of the building.

“So where are we going exactly?” Tristan asked as they started to head down the street.

“It’s a surprise,” Miles teased flashing Tristan a smirk.

Tristan rolled his eyes then stopped noticing Miles did. As he turned to find him he saw Miles’s mustang. The same one his dad got him back in high school.

“You still drive this?” Tristan questioned knowing why Miles got the car in the first place.

“Yeah,” Miles started to answer, “It’s a nice car. Plus I figured a little familiarity might be a good thing. After all you haven’t seen me in almost 5 years.”

Tristan smiled, “Well think you.”

As they got in the car Miles turned to Tristan. “So Italian or sushi?”

“Sushi.” Tristan answered.

“Sounds good.”

And with that they were off, Miles speeding through the city.

“So,” Tristan started, “You saw what I’ve been up to. How about you? Work? School? What’s happened since high school?”

“Well I went to college for a couple of years.” Miles paused taking a hard right. “Then I found it extremely boring. Dropped out.” A hard left. “Then I decided well I’m at least half decent looking so I dabbled in modeling for a year. Followed by basically a month or two of parties and drugs.” Another turn. “Woke up in a hotel room in New York City, don’t ask me how I got there. Met a guy in the elevator had breakfast with him. Two weeks later learned he was some CEO when he contacted me to help run his company.” They pulled up in front of the restaurant. “He died a couple months ago, had no family, so he left me the company. Been running it ever since and doin’ a damn good job at it.”

Miles got out of the car, slipped the valet some cash, “Take special care of it. It was a gift”

Tristan smiled as Miles wrapped an arm around his waist as he led him inside the busy fancy restaurant.

A short brunette hostess was standing at a podium not looking up as she asked, “Name?”

“Miles,”

She flipped through the papers in front of her. “That names not listed here.”

“Then look for Callahant,”

The hostess’s head shot up quickly looking over Miles.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Callaghant. Right this way.” She spoke frantically.

Tristan shot Miles a questioning look as they were led through the restaurant. They passed many table, some filled with men in nice suits, some with old men surrounded by hot girls, no matter what everyone looked like they had money. As they sat down Miles thanked the hostess with a smile. Tristan still confused on earlier.

“So I’m guessing I have to explain the name now?” Miles asked.

“Yeah, ya think,” Tristan stressed.

“The old guy’s last name was Callaghant. So when I started being his right hand man he’d joke I was his son. Everyone knows me around here as Miles Callaghant. Names have power.”

“I understand. But what about like official documents and stuff?”

Miles reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. Taking out his credit card and handing it to Tristan. The name on the card read ‘Miles Hollingsworth III’.

“So it’s just for the power of the name?” Tristan asked.

“And oh the power it has,” Miles said with a smirk.

Tristan shook his head.

“Alright enough about me I want to know about you?”

“Oh I’m not that exciting,” Tristan started, “I went to college here in the city. Majored in musical theater. After that got a shit job until a landed a role on an off Broadway production. And have been with that theater for a couple months now. Like I said not that exciting.”

 “Naw, plenty exciting!”

Tristan rolled his eyes. At that moment a petite Japanese waitress came to the table.

“Can I get you two started with something to drink?” she asked in a thick accent.  

“Vodka tonic?” Tristan asked.

“Water,” Miles said.

“Coming up,” And with that the waitress scurried away.

Tristan looked back at Miles. “Not drinking?”

“No, I have to drive.”  Miles answered.

“Look at you. 5 years go by and you’re all Mr. responsible now.” Tristan teased.

Miles half laughed shaking his head.

The rest of the night went about the same. Catching up, laughs, more teasing, Tristan drinking more then he should have. Miles not even faltering when the hundred dollar bill came.

By the time they were leaving the restaurant Tristan was almost stumbling out of the door.  

“I’m so sorry. The vodka was a lot stronger then I’m used to,” Tristan slurred as Miles opened the door to the car for him.

“You’re fine. As long as you don’t puke in my car.” Miles warned.

“I won’t.” Tristan assured.

The trip back to Tristan’s apartment was a lot quicker than expected. Miles parked the car in front of the building. Helped Tristan out and up to his apartment. Tristan fumbled with the lock for a moment before getting the door open and turning to Miles.

“Well tonight was fun,” Tristan said still slurring a bit.

“It was,” Miles agreed.

There was a pause both knowing what should come next but neither initiating it.

“So I guess I’ll text you later?” Miles asked making it his cue to possible leave.

“Yeah for sure,” Tristan answered, “Umm but before you go.”

Tristan grabbed Miles’s tie pulling him in and planting their lips together. Miles deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around Tristan’s waist. Tristan backed up not breaking the kiss as he led them inside the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, critiques, anything really.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ criticism all welcome


End file.
